1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage bin-type ice dispenser, and more particularly to an ice delivery mechanism in the dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-29031 proposes a storage bin-type ice dispenser which includes a storage bin arranged to store therein a large amount of ice cubes. A feed screw is rotatably mounted within the storage bin. A weighing box is placed just below a dispensing opening of the storage bin to store therein the ice cubes discharged by rotation of the feed screw. A movable receiver plate is arranged to close the bottom of the weighing box for receiving the ice cubes thereon. An inclined tiltable partition plate is arranged just below the weighing box to be opened when the ice cubes received thereon are dropped from the receiver plate and to be closed by gravity of a weight provided thereon. When a predetermined amount of ice cubes are received, the receiver plate is moved to drop the ice cubes therefrom, and in turn, the partition plate is opened by gravity of the weight to drop the ice cubes therefrom into a prepared take-out cup. After the ice cubes are dropped, the partition plate is closed by gravity of the weight.
In such an ice delivery mechanism as described, the weighing box, receiver plate and partition plate cannot be disassembled. It is, therefore, very difficult to clean the component parts of the delivery mechanism when they have been stained. If the bottom surface of the partition plate is wet with water, the partition plate will not be closed due to adherence to an internal surface of its support wall after being opened to drop the ice cubes into the take-out cup. In such a condition, a user may operate the component parts of the delivery mechanism in an unauthorized manner.